


Шрамы

by Cammia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Каждая их встреча оставляет на Маккое шрамы.





	Шрамы

Маккой может сразу ответить, сколько раз они с Павлом Чеховым оказывались в постели — три, четвертый сейчас. По количеству шрамов, оставленных на его теле Чеховым.

Один из них — длинный порез на правой руке, от локтя до запястья, — сейчас у него перед глазами. Он стискивает бедра Павла, удерживая мальчишку под собой, и полоска белой кожи на руке натягивается в такт напрягшимся мышцам.

Предпоследний курс академии, вспоминает он. Практика в морге. Якобы случайно соскользнувший скальпель. Две недели на больничной койке для него, три часа агонизатора для Павла. И добровольный минет от пришедшего его навестить мальчишки, перешедший в бешеный секс.

Словно воочию Маккой видит белую больничную палату, чувствует под коленями хрустящую жесткость больничного белья, а под ладонями — влажное от пота тело. В тот раз Павел ни разу не взглянул ему в лицо, лежал зажмурившись, резко выдыхая в такт толчкам. Только потом Маккой сообразил, что для Чехова тот раз мог быть первым.

Сейчас Павел распростерт под ним, лежит на животе, приподняв бедра. И как в их первый раз, молчит, только прерывисто дышит в такт движениям чужого члена внутри.  
Маккой толкается намеренно резко, входя до упора, и Павел под ним вздрагивает, сдавленно стонет в подушку. Но не кричит.

Маккой снова засаживает глубоко, надеясь выбить из Павла стон боли или удовольствия. Стискивает его сосок, мнет и тянет болезненно. Но упрямый мальчишка молчит, только крепче стискивает подушку, гасящую даже те немногие звуки, которым он позволяет прорваться.

Каждый их секс похож на борьбу. Хотя сентиментальность — не конек Маккоя, иногда ему жаль, что все не может быть по-другому, спокойнее. Оба слишком привыкли к противостоянию, к тому, что доверять никому нельзя. Может, поэтому взаимное притяжение они заменяют взаимной ненавистью, не зная, как еще проявить свой интерес друг к другу.

Павел резко выдыхает от наслаждения, приподнимается на локтях. Глядя на идеально гладкую спину с цепочкой выступающих позвонков, Маккой ловит себя на желании тронуть белизну кожи ножом, испортить ее безупречность.

Он смотрит на собственный член, исчезающий между подтянутых ягодиц, и едва сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться и не причинить настоящую боль.

Маккой сам не смог бы объяснить, зачем он держит себя в руках. Павел не был бы против: грубость в правилах игры. Игры, в которую играет весь их мир. Бесконечная гонка и соревнование. Съешь ты — или съедят тебя. Вечное просчитывание вариантов, из-за которого даже сейчас невозможно расслабиться и наслаждаться моментом. Не думаешь только в молодости, потом понимаешь, что беспечность и безрассудность обходятся слишком дорого.

Маккой выходит, чувствуя, как мышцы неохотно отпускают его. Потом приподнимает Павла и ложится на спину, опуская Чехова сверху. Тот зло, наказывая то ли его, то ли себя, насаживается и движется резко, от чего у Маккоя перехватывает дыхание. От этого — а еще от откровенного наслаждения на лице лица Чехова. Он пока в том возрасте, когда выучены не все уроки осторожности, будь ты хоть трижды гений. И сейчас Павел не может и не хочет скрывать удовольствия.

Он наклоняется низко, так, что пушистая челка касается лба Маккоя. Тот тянется поцеловать его, но Павел с глухим смешком отклоняется. Его пальцы царапают по груди, ногти впиваются в кожу. Туда, где виден второй из оставленных им шрамов. На этот раз — в личном поединке за место старшего офицера, который он проиграл.

А Маккой оставил энсина жить, приобретя себе врага. У него не было внятного объяснения, почему он так поступил. Но сейчас, глядя снизу вверх в лицо Павла, он думал, что никогда не видел человека красивее. И это объяснение казалось и логичным, и достаточным.

Невинная внешность херувима, дополненная гибкостью и крепостью стали, и еле ощутимый душевный надлом — гремучая смесь. Из-за нее Маккой трижды оставил мальчишку жить.

Рука Павла упирается в левое плечо, где кожа немного неровная и более темная. Шрам от даарианского яда тоже получен из-за Павла, но винить его в этом Маккой не может: он сам подставился под удар туземного ножа, прикрыв собой энсина.

Павел не дежурил возле постели Маккоя, пока тот горел в лихорадке. Не носил цветы. Он просто подстерег доктора в коридоре уже после выписки из лазарета и молча отвел к себе. Тогда тот впервые оказался в каюте энсина, на узкой кровати. И в тот же раз ему впервые пришла в голову мысль, что все это становится слишком серьезным.

Павел снова наклоняется, прижимается щекой к его щеке. Маккой накрывает его руку своей, сжимает напряженные пальцы. Приподнимается и ловит губы Павла, жадно хватающие воздух. И в тот момент, когда вламывается языком в его рот, Павел наконец отпускает себя и протяжно, беспомощно стонет.

Маккой укладывает его на себя. Водит ладонью по влажной от пота спине.

В этот момент ему жаль, что через пару минут все пойдет как прежде. Он уйдет из каюты, а глупое, никому не нужное противостояние продолжится.

Он запускает пальцы в волосы Павла и заставляет его поднять голову. И целует не грубо, как привык, а с неумелой нежностью.

Павел смотрит на него подозрительно и недоуменно. Маккой чувствует, как он напрягается, и перехватывает, удерживая Павла в объятьях. И целует взахлеб, понимая, что на этот раз сам наносит себе шрамы. Не такие явные, но болеть они будут сильнее.


End file.
